Fun with a Bike and Some Wings
by RackOnInNC
Summary: Short One Shot for vampireluvr15.  Might do some more if you like! Wing!Motorcycle!Destiel.  Need I say more? ;


**A short One Shot for vampireluvr15, who wanted some Wing!Motorcycle!Destiel ;)**

* * *

><p>Flying along the empty highway at nearly 100 mph Dean was beginning to see why people liked motorcycles.<p>

"Hey Cas, get your feathery ass down here. You need to see this."

A few seconds later Dean briefly glimpsed Castiel to his right as he materialized in thin air where the Impala's  
>passenger seat would have been, then nothing. He was so busy looking right he had to stand on the brakes<br>when he looked up to see a rather pissed off looking Castiel standing in the middle of the road. Dean smirked  
>and pulled off the road, killing the engine.<p>

"Miss your landing there Cas?"

"I did not. You tricked me."

"How?"

"I heard engine noise in the background of your prayer. I assumed you were in the Impala."

"That's what you get for assuming Cas. Couldn't you hear the difference? Better yet don't you look where you  
>are landing?"<p>

"You are always in the Impala when you call."

"Not this time. I got a new toy."

"Why? You have transportation."

"It's fun."

"Not very practical."

"Well the Impala isn't exactly practical either. It burns gas like crazy. I just though this might be nice for quick trips  
>into town. Get on."<p>

"Where? There is no seat for me."

Dean patted the seat behind him and leered at Castiel suggestively. "Here…in the bitch seat."

Castiel glared at Dean. "I am not a female dog."

"I never said you were...just get on?"

After a few seconds of hesitation Castiel threw his leg over the seat.

"Hang on."

"To what?"

"To me…put your arms around my waist."

Castiel slowly encircled Dean's waist and settled uncomfortably onto the bike.

Dean cranked it back up and took off as fast as he could, feeling Castiel's grip tighten as he shifted through the gears then  
>all of a sudden the grip relaxed and the bike slowed slightly even though he had not let off the gas. He thought he heard<br>the rustle of wings above the engine noise. Was Cas deliberately slowing them down with his wings? A look at in the rear  
>view mirror told him Castiel was still there, but with a look on his face reminiscent of the one Dean imagined he would have<br>if he was about to orgasm. Dean could feel his little soldier coming to attention at the thought. _God no, I'm not getting turned  
>on by Castiel. Wait, is he getting turned on by this?<em>

As if in answer to his silent question he felt Castiel pull himself closer and could feel a vibration through his body that was  
>definitely <em>not<em> the bike. The air thrummed around him as if it was electrified and he gasped as a wave of pleasure came…from  
>where? The bike wobbled slightly as he lost concentration and he decided it was a good idea to keep his eyes on the road.<br>That became harder and harder as waves of pleasure continued to hit him. Castiel's hand reached up to touch him on the  
>arm where his scar was and he suddenly felt as if his whole body was coming …not just his dick. He shuddered and bucked<br>as he finally did come as surely as if he had been having sex.

The bike began to wobble again and this time Dean knew he wasn't going to be able to hold it. Just as the bike started sliding  
>he felt himself being picked up and then found himself standing with Castiel beside the road. He watched as the bike continued<br>on, hitting a tree and hurtling through the air into a ditch. The fact that his new bike was lying in a crumpled heap barely  
>registered as he thought back to the last few minutes.<p>

"What the fuck, Cas?"

"I'm not sure what you are asking."

"That…whatever…the…I don't know. Jeez Cas."

"My apologies. I was having an orgasm."

Castiel said it so matter of factly that Dean did a double take since they had never so much as discussed sex after the failed  
>brothel experiment. "Uh…I guess. You're having sex on the back of my bike by yourself?"<p>

"Not exactly. The normal feeling of wind through my wings is mildly stimulating, but having the extra speed of the bike adding  
>to the force was…um…extremely so. Similar to the feeling of the coupling of two angels in their true form."<p>

"I thought you said you were a virgin."

"I never said I was a virgin in my true form."

"Angels have sex?"

"Not exactly. We don't mate as such since we don't need to produce offspring, but there are certain pleasurable rituals we are  
>allowed to partake in from time to time."<p>

"Partake? Shit Cas…I just came all over myself and I wasn't even participating."

"You were affected as well? I did not anticipate that. Again, my apologies. I would not have indulged myself had I known."

"No shit, Cas. I think you've ruined me for regular _people_ sex."

Castiel shifted uncomfortably and looked at Dean. "And I for…um...Angel sex. Your machine is damaged. Can you fix it?"

"Hell, yeah I can fix it. We gotta do that again!"


End file.
